


Who Do You Think You Are?

by killerdrummerkitty (LonelyMusings)



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/F, Hevelyn - Freeform, Implied Smut, Incredibles 2, Oneshot, Painfully short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyMusings/pseuds/killerdrummerkitty
Summary: A super short hevelyn oneshot inspired by myricethighs drawing on tumblr!http://myricethighs.tumblr.com/





	Who Do You Think You Are?

“And who do you think you are?” Evelyn huffed, heat rising steadily in her cheeks and setting in her stomach. She wrapped her legs around the generous hips of the woman who had her pinned. A dangerous fire sparkled in Helen’s eyes, threatening to turn her brown irises red with lust. She let Evelyn float there for a tantalizing moment, pressing her chest further into her companion and inching her higher up the wall. A gentle reminder that her new lover was much stronger than she looked. The soft chuckle that bubbled up through the super’s torso was accompanied by a tightening of her supporting hands, a dead giveaway that within the following moments Evelyn would be flung down onto the couch. 

“I’m Elastigirl.”


End file.
